Another Survivor
by Kitsune Kiyoko
Summary: The Z fighters have now defeated KidBuu and peace has been restored on earth or so they think.But when a young girl crash lands on earth half dead,the Z fighters are faced with a new evil one that wont stop killing until they get her back.What will they d


Hey everyone! So this is a re-write. Not much has changed but I just wanted to re do it. I wasn't happy with the way the second chapter was so I had to re-set the whole story and that's exactly what I did. Sooo hope you guys aren't too mad and enjoy it. Hopefully I will be updating sooner than last time. Well enough of my babbling and on to the story!!

Authors note:

_Italicized stuff is thoughts_

_**Italicized and bolded means that it's a narrated part **_

****

**Chapter 1: Crash Course**

The Z fighters had yet again defeated another evil being that had tried to destroy the universe. And again they were all gathered at the Capsule Corporation for a 'victory party' as Bulma always called it. They were all having fun reminiscing about the old times that they had shared with one another, and taking the time to just catch up.

Goku had told them all about his adventures in Other World, and the new friends he had made there. Like Pikkon, the Grand Kai, and all of the other Kai's that he met there. In return, everyone else briefed him on how their lives were.

He had missed so much. Gohan was now in high school and almost has himself a girlfriend, and Chichi had another child, his youngest son Goten. Even though the two had just met for the first time fairly recently, it was as if Goku was there since Goten's birth. His best friend Krillen had gotten married to 18, and even had a daughter named Marron. They were all so happy. All except for Vegeta who had hardly said a word since the party's beginning.

"Sooo ... Vegeta. What have you been up to? You've been so quiet lately." Goku smirked knowing that the only response he would get was a retaliation of some type of sarcastic remark. But that was the way Vegeta showed he cared.

"Well not slacking off with my training that's for sure." Vegeta spat back at his former enemy. He had opened his mouth to say something else but was abruptly cut off by a fading ki that was quickly approaching them. "Do you feel that Kakkarot?" he asked unsure if what he felt was real.

Krillen just watched in confusion as Goku nodded his head, confirming what Vegeta had said. "Feel what you guys?"He was at a complete loss as to what it was they were talking about, until that is he saw the round white object that looked like it was heading right for them. "It's … it's a Saiyan space pod!!" he stuttered in shock. In order to keep himself from loosing his balance he leaned against a wall nearby.

" Vegeta! I thought you said that there were no other Saiyan survivors but you and Goku?!"Yamcha yelled spreading the panic amongst the group. Planet Vegeta had been destroyed 30+ years ago by the tyrant Frieza. They all knew that, yet just one glance at a pod like that made him tremble in his boots like a scared little puppy. During their earlier years they had all been acquainted with Saiyan abilities, and the type of damage it could do. The whole experience left them all but enthused.

"There weren't!" Vegeta yelled back full of disbelief. There was no way that there could be any other survivors. The planet was turned into another dust trail in space thanks to Frieza. No one would be able to survive that, no matter how powerful they were.

The group stood there, watching in silence as the space pod flew over their location and caused a huge explosion in the mountain area near by. One so big that it caused the ground to shake. When the tremor had subsided Goku, and a few others flew out to investigate.

As they arrived they carefully observed the site, gawking at the damage that was done. Nearby trees up routed and thrown across the clearing. Just above the deep void in the ground where they all stood they stared at the open pod. In it was a giant pool of blood on the seat, and splatters all over the rest of the interior.

"No one's here." Krillen sighed in relief.

"Whoever was here is probably dead by now." Trunks stated a bit nauseous from the strong smell of blood.

"I wonder what happened." Goten gagged feeling a bit sick himself.

"You and me both son. They must have been ejected from it. Let's spread out."Goku was determined to find out what or who was in it hoping that they could figure out what they came to earth for.

_**Everyone split up and went searching for what most of them thought would be a lifeless corpse, but little did they all know what they found that night would evolve into so much more.**_

"Guys! Here!" Gohan shouted to the others as he continued to throw rocks and trees off of the hand protruding out of the pile of rubble. He was horrified with what he found. Gohan's jaw almost dropped when he held her in his arms and took a better look at how badly hurt the person actually was.

It was young girl that looked no older than he. Blood streaming down her forehead, her jet black hair almost felt as if it was soaked in blood. A deep gash on her side caught his eye the most. Even while unconscious she held it in visible pain. The rest of her body was not to damaged just covered with cuts, bruised, and spots of raw flesh that were most likely caused by ki blasts.

"_I don't know if she'll make it … but whoever did this will pay. How could someone do this?"_

"Oh no, Gohan … is she okay?" Goten yelled about 2 feet in front of him, while running with Trunks as fast as they could in order to see how bad she was injured.

As Goku and the rest approached he carefully urged the boys to take a trip back to Capsule Corporation to make sure that Bulma could call a doctor that could help them get the girl back in tip top shape. He had already made up his mind, they would try to help her and figure out what happened

"Goku! Vegeta! Look!" Krillen frantically shouted. "she .. she .. has a … a ..TAIL!"

****

And there is the end of the new and improved chapter 1! Hahaha hope you all liked it. Tell me what you think. Don't be afraid to R&R. Constructive criticism is welcome. Stay tuned for the next chapter!!


End file.
